We are Family?
by NextGenFangirl
Summary: Ron is sent 20 years into the future, however, he thinks he is in a dream. What happens when he is mistaken for his own son? A one shot about nothing really! UPDATE: Chapter Two - Scorpius Malfoy loses his memory after an accident at st. Mongos! Scorpius/Rose (multi-fic) UPDATE: Chapter three - Interaction between Neville and his mother
1. We are Family

**AN:**

 **I was bored and decided to write a short-story. This one is about Ron. I have never written Ron as a character, though I don't really think my version is at all like him, at least not in the fourth book. Ron is one of my favorite characters, and I often feel like he gets the short end of the stick, that's why I decided to write a short-story** **about him. He is a bit to self-aware though, hehe.**

 **He has been sent 20 years into the future from 1995, thinking it is a dream (I am way too lazy to make up why). What happens when he is mistaken for a Weasley cousin?**

 **I OWN NOTHING! J.K DOES**

* * *

 **WE ARE FAMILY**

He was the last to wake up that Saturday morning.

Looking around his room the only bed that still had its blinds closed was Seamus', and that was really no surprise to Ron, because he always slept in on Saturdays. It had been three weeks since the new term had started. It was five weeks since Ron had humiliated Hermione at the Yule ball, something he felt terrible about. He was ashamed of himself to be honest, he didn't want to hurt her and now she would barely talk to him. He quickly got dressed and went down to the common room to see if Harry was there. Ron found Harry sitting in one of the chairs at the far end of the common room. Just as he was about to greet his friend, Harry spoke,

"What do you want Hugo?" Hugo? Who the hell was Hugo?

"Huh?" The boy lifted his head, and right away Ron could see that it was not Harry, though he looked extremely similar. There was no student that look uncannily like Harry, at least not anyone he knew of. The only explanation was that he was still asleep, and that this was a dream, where his name was Hugo?

"- I told you before that I will not help you practice for the try-out… Hugo? Did you hear a word I said?"

"Uhm, …no?"

"Hugo please, just ask Rose or Al to help you instead"

"Uhm, okay sure," Who the bloody hell was Rose and Al?

Ron knew when he wasn't welcome, so instead of waiting next to the Harry-half clone for this Rose and Al he went down to breakfast. Even in a dream you need to eat, right? Once he had reached the great hall he found it completely swarmed. He found it particularly weird that he didn't recognize any of the students faces, and that there was a literal gang of people with red hair. He analyzed the room, at the teachers table he saw a very old professor McGonagall and a man that looked sort of like an old Nev…

"There you are Hugo," he whipped his head around to a Ginny clone, what was with these clones.

The girl dragged Ron over to the cluster of other redheads, "Honestly Hugo, you need to start waking up earlier, you lose your entire day by sleeping it away. Soon you will be like your dad, saying 'Good Morning' at 14:00" "Good morning everybody," Ron shouted out to the crowd of people, smirking back at the Ginny clone.

He noticed as he sat down at the table, that a lot of the teens looked like his own siblings. Ron most seriously miss them to make up new versions of them in his dream like that.

"How did you sleep Hugo? Please tell me you haven't sent dad that letter?" a girl with frizzy red hair asked,

"What letter?" He asked,

"Oh your know as well as I do what letter!" the girl shouted back, getting up from her seat.

"You have been threatening to send that letter ever since you found out that me and Scorpius were dating", she gestured to the boy next to her, a boy very similar to Draco…

"He's a Malfoy!" he screamed out in shock, pointing at the guy.

"Yes! He bloody well is a Malfoy Hugo. And yes I am a Weasley , but you know what, I don't care and you should definitively not care. You are not the boss of me and neither you or dad will ever change what I feel. – come on Scorpius let's go, it seems like my brother is being a git like always."

The girl hmphed and left with the Malfoy in tow. Ron continued to sit still in shock, while everybody in the entire great hall stared at him. Who were these people he was dreaming about, Weasleys? And also, who would have thought that Ron could have such intricate dreams. After about a minute the entire clan was back to talking and laughing,

"You all right mate" another Harry clone asked him.

He simply nodded,

"You know she's right."

Ron looked down at his plate, quite embarrassed by the whole situation.

"You shouldn't send that letter? She should be allowed to tell your dad on her own merits. And I know that when he is ready Uncle Ron will accept her relationship," Uncle Ron! Was that … him? What the hell was this dream?

"I should probably apologize",

"Yeah you should mate," The Harry boy said while laughing.

Ron knew he had to speak to the girl, if she really thought this dream version of him wouldn't accept him he wanted her to know that he would.

He looked around for her just about everywhere. She was not in the Gryffindor common room, something that she might not even be able to. She was not in the room of requirement, though it seemed like it was impossible to open no matter what Ron tried. After searching for a good two hours he finally found her alone in the library. He slowly slid into the empty chair opposite of her.

"Hi,"

"Go away Hugo". "No, I am here to say that I am sorry. I am sorry I threatened to send that letter and I am sorry that judged you. You are right, everything you do should be your own decision, not mine. I promise you that I won't tell – da...dad," wow that felt strange, calling himself dad.

"You know Hugo, one day I think you will be just as wise as mum. You might look like a Weasley, but you have a lot of Granger in you," Granger?!

As in Hermione Granger?! Was really Ron that pathetic. His subconsciousness knew he would never get Hermione, so he made her into his dream-wife.

"Yeah, maybe, but I think that dad can be smart too sometimes,"

"Ha ha, that was a good one Hugo. He will never say anything as wise as you just did Hugo, when I tell him am dating Scorpius he will probably throw me out,"

"Never judge a book by its cover. - I mean he might surprise you. And if Scorpius Malfoy is only twice the man Draco Malfoy is then I think he will come around eventually."

"Thank you Hugo," she said while walking over to his side of the table,

"Really, you are the best brother anyone could ask for," she hugged Ron before gathering her stuff and leaving the library.

"I have the weirdest dreams," he mumbled to himself leaving as well to find what he could only assume to be his cousins/nephews and nieces?

"Hughie, We are playing wizard chess, come on!" The first Harry clone, the Ginny clone and a George/Fred clone were sitting around the round table in the middle of the common room.

"Alright, is it a tournament, or teams?" he asked.

"Tournament." The Ginny clone replied.

"You will play against James first, while Lily and I will play together." The four of them played three tournaments before calling it a day, and Ron was in fact very happy that he had played.

Not only did he annihilate the competition every game, but he also learned a couple of the Weasley kids names; the second Harry clone was Albus, the brother of James and Lily, his "sister" was Rose, and the George/Fred clone was in fact named Fred.

"God Hugo, when did you become that good. I mean you have always been better than us, but now even you might win against uncle Ron," James said.

Ron merely shrugged and reclined back in his chair. The truth about James and Lily's parentage had crept up on Ron during the chess game, seriously, did his subconsciousness have a secret desire to see Ginny and Harry married, with three children! God, it was almost, ALMOST too hard to imagine, but he had clearly done it in this dream so.

"How did your conversation with Rose go, by the way," Lily asked him after the older boys had left to find some of the other Weasley's.

"Fine, I told her that it wasn't right of me to judge her, and that da-dad will probably accept them, when she tells him." "Wow, it seems like you have grown up a lot during the night Hughie."

"Yeah I guess so…" Even though Ron was in a dream he was starting to get tired, maybe that's what happens when you are in a dream for too long?

He tried pinching his arm in order to wake himself up "AU,"

"What did you do Hughie?"

"Uhm, nothing". Maybe you need to go to sleep in such a lucid dream to be able to wake up?

"I think I will go to bed now Lily, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night Hughes". He stumbled up the stairs and laid down on his bed again, falling asleep instantly.

When he woke up, yet again, he was back in own, real… hospital bed?

"What happened?" He asked seemingly to no one.

"Oh Ron you are awake," Hermione shouted hugging him, very forcefully he might add.

"Mate, you okay? We found you lying in the 4th floor corridor." Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was just asleep. Had this awfully weird dream as well, it was this weird future."

"But Ron, before we found you in the 4th floor corridor you were missing. For 15 hours!" Hermione exclaimed.

What! He had been missing, but he had only been asleep. No one had taken him anywhere, at least not that he knew of.

"Mr. Weasley I think I might be able to answer all of your questions. Now if you Mr. Potter and Miss Granger could step outside for a bit." Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

Once they were alone he continued to talk.

"Now Mr. Weasley I know it might seem like you have just woken up from a very weird dream,"

"yeah you could say that," he mumbled.

"However, Mr. Weasley. I believe that you have not been asleep. In fact you were in fact in the future."

"You've got to be joking," he said in a quiet voice.

"You mean - you mean to tell me that was all real! That this Hugo that everyone thought I was, is – will in fact become my son. And that I have a daughter in the future that dates a Malfoy," He felt himself getting warmer, seriously wanting to lay his head on the pillow to wake up from THIS weird dream.

"Oh my- " he continued amazed. He- he marries Hermione?! And Harry marries his LITTLE SISTER! OH my go…

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I can't vouch for whatever it was you saw, but I do know that you were nowhere to be found at this school. And that you suddenly popped up in the 4th floor corridor. I will leave you know Mr. Weasley to see your friends again,"

"Wait! Professor, could you please just send in Hermione, I have to talk to her". Albus left the ward with a knowing smile on his mouth.

Hermione stormed in a few seconds later, asking what it was he wanted to speak with her for. Apologizes had never been Ron's strong suit.

But with a bit of inspiration from his recent trip he started: "I wanted to apologize to you Hermione," quite frankly Hermione looked flabbergasted.

"It was wrong of me what I did at the Yule ball. You are allowed to make all your own decisions without a bigmouthed idiot like me harassing you. I am sorry. I had no right to get mad at you,"

"No you did not Ronald Weasley," She replied harshly, before her face melted into a smile.

"But thank you, you have really grown up a lot in just one day huh," she said kissing his cheek.

"I have to go now Ron, thank you again for your apology."

When Harry entered the room Ron was still had his hand at the spot she had KISSED him!

* * *

 **20 years into the future**

"Hey Hugo, how are you today?" His sister asked while he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I feel horrible!"

"Why is that, we sorted out all the problems yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes… Yesterday?"

"Honestly Hugo have you hit your head or something?" his cousin Lily added.

"No! I just don't understand what you are taking about. I was bedridden all day yesterday. Not that any of you would know, no one came to look for me obviously." All his cousins looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"bu-but we spent basically the entire day together" Lily said,

"Yes, an- and you promised me you wouldn't send that letter to dad," his sister continued,

"do you think someone polyjuiced you?"

"You know what, I don't know Rose. However, I will tell you that even though I am still mad at you I will not send that letter, I promise."

"But if we didn't talk about this yesterday, who convinced you not to send the letter?", "Dad sent me an owl yesterday, saying that you are a young woman that should make her own choices, and when you do want to tell him about Scorpius he will respect and accept you. He also added that Ron Weasley can also be smart, which he wrote was very important. I promise you that I have no idea how he knows about you and Malfoy, but he clearly did."

"GUYS… OH MY GOD!" Rose Weasley shouted loud enough for the entire Great hall to hear.


	2. Seventeen Again

**A/N:**

 **Hello again! I have decided to turn this one-shot into a longer story. I still don't know if I am going to create any more than these to chapters, but I had an idea and felt that it fit into this story.**

 **This story is not a continuation, but it's own universe, or stand-alone story perhaps (multi-fic?)**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy! And sorry for any language mistakes or awkward sentences hehe**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING - JK does!**

 **Seventeen Again**

«I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy, you will have to wait a bit longer. We need to figure out what is wrong with him first" he heard faint voices as he woke up in a hospital bed.

He had absolutely no clue why he was here. For one, it didn't seem like he was at Hogwarts, and secondly he didn't get hurt or anything yesterday, he just went to bed like normal.

That was why he was so confused as to why his mother was here, it must seem like he was at St. Mungos, since he wasn't at Hogwarts. But why?

Scorpius quickly got all his questions answered as the Healer entered. "How are we doing today Mr. Malfoy?" the man asked.

"Well I feel perfectly fine, so I have really no clue why I am here seeing as I was just fine yesterday.

And I definitively do not know why I am at St. Mungos and not the Hogwarts hospital wing. I already know there is nothing wrong with me, but I didn't see the point in bringing me all the way here."

"Mr. Malfoy? Why would you be at Hogwarts in the first place?" Was this guy serious.

Of course he should be at Hogwarts he was a student after all. However, when he told his healer this the man only laughed.

"It seems like there is nothing wrong with your humor at least. Mr. Malfoy you haven't been a student at Hogwarts in ten years." Ha- What?

That made no sense what so ever. His Christmas break was only days away.

"I'm sorry, but my first term of sixth year is over in three days. So I have no idea what you are talking about. I am a student at Hogwarts, and I would like to know what is going on."

"That's what we all would like to know Mr. Malfoy. I will be right back I need to cross-reference something".

The healer was gone for a couple of minutes before he returned with a grave look on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will now tell you why you are in this hospital bed, as well as what I think might be wrong with you.

It seems like you believe you are a student at Hogwarts, however I know for a fact that this is wrong, seeing as you have worked at this hospital for eight years as a Healer.

Yesterday you worked in the long-term illness department. Your wand was taken from you by one of our patients, Mr. Lockhart.

Mr. Lockhart hit you with a spell before you passed out. I believe that spell was a memory charm.

Now it is quite a while since Mr. Lockhart has performed a memory charm, or magic in general. And it seems like his charm only affected you slightly.

However, from the information you told me about 10 years have been erased from you memory." Scorpius looked at the healer dumbfounded.

10 years! But so much could have happened in that time. And it obviously had as well. He was a healer! A full fleshed healer.

It had always been his dream and he had actually – "Should I send her in," accomplished – "Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius" huh.

"Sorry, could you please repeat what you said?"

"Well I was just saying that memories might be triggered by familiar things or people. I was wondering if I should send in Mrs. Malfoy. She has been waiting out there for hours and is quite destressed. I have explained the whole situation to her already",

"Yeah, you can send her in." 

Scorpius was really wondering why the healer was asking for his permission to send in his mother.

It wasn't like he had forgotten he- "You're not my mother… Weasley what the hell are you doing here."

Rose Weasley was standing on the right side of his bed. He could see that her eyes were watered with tears and she looked quite hurt by his comment.

He really didn't understand why she had entered when the healer had said his mother was coming to visit, or really in general why she was visiting him at all.

They weren't exactly friends, in fact they were what people called enemies.

"Well, I'm waiting?" he asked impatiently.

Weasley stepped backwards and called someone from the door.

Albus Potter, Scorpius' best bud was suddenly there. She whispered something to him and he looked distraught before putting on a smile.

"Hi Scorp, how's it going?" he asked, quite awkwardly.

"…Well I was fine until Weasel showed her face" Weasley looked absolutely mortified mumbled something to Albus before leaving the room, presumably in tears.

"Oy, what is wrong with you!" Albus yelled.

"What are you talking about Al, I did nothing wrong-"

"Yeah you did, you hurt Rosie!"

"You know I always say stuff like that to her"

"haven't heard you say something like that in 10 years"

"If you hadn't noticed that's what I can't remember!" Scorpius was getting more frustrated by the minute.

He didn't like not remembering. He also didn't like his best friend being made at him for something so pity as a comment about Weasley.

"Why are you so mad at me anyway?"

"Just apologize to her, Scorp"

"And why would I do that," He asked childishly

"Because she's your wife!" WHAT! WEASEL, HIS WIFE!

"Haven't anyone taught you that you shouldn't take advantage of people with memory loss Al. Phuf, married to Weasley that was a good one. Seems like you've become funnier over the years Al."

He said with a smug smile on his face.

This was all just a ploy to mess with him.

He wasn't married to Weasley, they hated each other! Scorpius knew a lot could happen in ten years, but him and Weasley dating, or even worse getting married, was not something that would ever happen.

Not bothering to argue with him Albus left defeated. 

Scorpius wasn't left alone for long. Within 10 minutes his actual mother was sitting next to him, listening to the crazy prank Weasley and Al had tried to play on him.

"- And then Al told me the most ridiculous… Are you ready for it? He said Weasel and I were married. God they really though they could fool m-"

"SCORPIUS HYPERON MALFOY! Is that how you talk to a lady, calling her a Weasel!? I didn't believe all the things she told me about your school days, but now I am certain she has never lied to me."

"Who told you about my school days?"

"Rose of course!"

"But why would she talk to you about me? Why would she even talk to you?" "Honesty Scorpius is it possible to be as daft as you? I think I need some air, of course I could ask you to provide me with some since that is what you head is clearly made up of, but I will instead leave you here to think"

"Wha-" he mumbled as his mother left furious.

Why did everyone keep getting so mad at him when it came to Weasley. Had Al really gotten his own mother to prank him as well. 

"Now I know you probably won't believe a single word I say, so I will show you instead."

A quite mad Rose Weasley stormed into his room, plopping a huge photo album on him and, with crossed arms, sat down in the chair next to his bed.

They sat in silence for a while, before curiosity got the best of him.

The album was filled with pictures of the two of them, and Al on some occasion. Really Scorpius was shocked how they could have faked these.

The only photo he actually remembered taking was one of the three of them from 3rd year, when they had spent the entire summer together at the Burrow.

The picture replayed himself hexing Rose with a body-binding-curse.

He snarled at the image, though a part of him also felt a smile brewing and a nostalgic feeling.

He looked at Rose in his side view. She puffed, looked extremely frustrated and he could have sworn he saw tears forming in her eyes.

The look on her face brought back a particular memory. 

_They were in the library together, alone, after Al had left them. He looked at her as she sat there, quite frustrated with her essay,_

" _you alright?"_

" _Yeah," she answered unconvincingly._

" _Just this stupid herbology homework," she wiped her eyes which were filled with water._

" _Hey, it's okay", his voice was comforting as he moved to sit in the empty chair next to her._

" _It's just that… I always have to be the best, you know" she vented._

" _I always have to be perfect, because 'I have my mothers brains' as my dad says. Do you know how infuriating it is to always have to be perfect, to always to well. I know that my parents would disown me or anything if I got a T on my herbology NEWT, But I still can't get myself to 'chillax' as Albus says," she laughed through her cries._

" _I know exactly what you mean," he put an arm around her,_

" _The expectations put on me are, mostly done so by myself._

 _There is nothing wrong with failing, you know I almost failed potions in 3 year, what do you think my father would say if I did huh, potions was his best subject and I almost failed!" He tried to calm her down by continuing telling her stories of his almost fails, while see kept cries and laughing._

 _The library curfew was only minutes away, he still wiped away her tears and talked to her as Madam Pinch came over._

" _Ehm, the library will be closing soon", she said before leaving._

" _Right Rose, we better get you to your common room. Though I want you to know that will never be a failure," he held her by the shoulders,_

" _You are perfect you get that," she nodded,_

" _Good, then we can leave"._

 _Before he went to pack his bag he affectionately kissed her forehead._

Scorpius sat there, dumbstruck, staring at Rose.

That memory, if it even was a memory. That was not from sixth year, he would have remembered, or he did remember it.

Aaah! That makes no sense.

None of it made sense to Scorpius.

The memory that now took up all space in his mind seemed so real. Could it really be that none of this was a prank.

Was Scorpius Malfoy really married to … gulp … Rose Weasley. 

"Did you get a T on your Herbology or what?" He asked after some time had passed.

A small smile formed on her face as she reminisced,

"No I didn't, I got an O, all thanks to you really," she shook her head.

The room went silence.

"Is that the only thing you remember?"

"That conversation I mean," she added.

"Yeah. Doesn't really feel like a real memory, so I have not put it behind me that you and Al are pranking me."

Rose looked hurt once more before she saw the small smile on Scorpius' face.

"You know, the doctor said that more recent experiences might trigger your memory to come back."

"Okay". 

A little while later Rose asked "Do you want you memories back?".

He looked at her, he saw that she looked hurt underneath the smile. To be honest she looked like a broken person.

"Yeah, I think I do" he answered with a smile.

"Well great!" she sprang up and started running for the door,

"I will be back in a minute". After a minute the door opened. But it wasn't Rose, but his father, Draco, that entered. 

"Hello son"

"Hello father" he answered in monotone voice.

"I heard you lost your memories," Yes that was true.

Gad, why were always these conversations so awkward.

"So I guess it's true than,"

"What is true?"

"I mean that I marry Weas- Rose"

"Yes it is. And I want you to know that I support it" He laughed,

"Yeah that's great to know, 2, 3 years late-"

"8"

"huh,"

"Eight years. The two of you have been married for 8 years".

The awkward silence came back.

"But that must mean that I was-"

"you were nineteen, far too young if you ask me, but you were really in love so I couldn't argue with you".

Scorpius was shocked.

Hearing these things from his mother, Albus, or even Weas-Rose could be brushed because they were all very emotional people how like to exaggerate things, but from his father… Not once during his childhood has his father lied to him. Scorpius trusted his father's word, even if they didn't get along most of the time.

If his father said that he had been in love, well then that was the truth. "Well, I should get going son, I met you wife in the hallway and I will presume that she will return soon"

"Yeah, see you",

"See you too".

The older Malfoy put his hand around the doorknob,

"And dad…"

"Yes,"

"Thank you," Scorpius said with a smile. 

If was five minutes more until Rose finally arrived.

However, she did not return alone.

On either side of her stood to children.

They were two girls, and they both looked excitingly much like Scorpius, with their pale blonde hair.

Though one of them, the youngest had a set of curls.

He looked at them wide-eyed, then at Rose, who had a large grin on her face, probably from watching Scorpius' reaction. Were they really-.

"Niccy! Mols!" The names popped out of him like a gumball machine.

The girls flung themselves at him.

The happiness he saw in their faces made him want to know them, but he didn't.

He didn't know these girls, even if he did know their names.

He looked up at Rose who, was smiling fondly at the three of them. He shook his head to signalize to her that he still didn't remember and her smile faltered.

He did remember them in some sort of way. He remember Rose giving birth to them.

To be honest he remembered a lot of his old memories, but it wasn't him. None of them **felt** like him, it was like he was watching a muggle film about his own life.

He had now heard from multiple people that he loved Rose Weasley, but he didn't, not this version of him anyway. He didn't know him.

He knew he had loved her, but it was impossible to think that now. He wasn't himself at the moment. He wasn't anyone, only a shell of a person. 

Days later he was finally allowed to leave. He wanted to stay with his parents, but his mother insisted (and threatened him) that he had to stay with Rose and his family. Their house was … ehm, cozy.

The cottage had three bedrooms and a small kitchen and living room.

Scorpius was extremely surprised that he, his future (?) self, hadn't moved his family out of this hellhole.

How they had enough space was a conundrum to him. Because the house was so small Rose and Scorpius were forced to sleep in the same room, since the children's' rooms would never fit a normal bed in it.

In their room there was a queen-size set up as well as a smaller single tucked away next to the closet, probably only there for the occasion.

As they were settling in Rose sat down on the single as Scorpius came from the bathroom.

"Oh no! you are not sleeping on that single. I am the one that is intruding," he said firmly.

"Scorpius, of course you are not intruding!" she stood up.

Instead of answering he picked her up by her shoulders spun 180 degrees and sat her down, before laying down on the single bed.

"Now go to your own bed" she pouted before settling in, knowing this was not a fight she could win. 

"Why haven't we moved to a bigger place? This place is to small" he thought out loud laying at his bed trying to sleep.

"Well, it has catered to our needs. We don't really think that it is too small, but it will be soon," he turned his head around to face her.

Though it was hard he could see that her eyes were watering.

"You okay?" he moved over to the edge of the bed.

"No!" she whispered loudly,

"Of course I'm not. I was going to tell you the day of the accident. But now… look at us!" she flung her arms out.

"I don't want my children growing up without their father knowing them. I- I don't want to grow old without you kn-knowing me!" Her breath became heavier as the tears streamed out.

"Hey, it's okay," her face buried itself in his chest, probably by default, and he felt his shirt absorb her tears.

"You know I do know you," he whispered quietly.

"Even if I only know the seventeen year old you I know that you are, or were, a very ambitious, strong-spirited and hot-headed woman," Rose laughed at the latter.

"I know that you can get and do anything you set your mind to," he said not doubting a syllable.

"But what if the only thing I can't do is get your memories back. Get you to love me again?" see started crying heavier

"Even if I never get my memory back, it seems like you were able to make me love you the first time, why not the second." He wiped away her tears smiling at her.

They sat there for a while smiling at each other, both of them knowing that life would, somehow, be normal again, someday.


	3. I Am Proud of You

**A/N: Okay, so I have been gone for a while, had like fifty tests and a whole bunch of school work + Christmas happened so… Anyway. I know this chapter is, 1. Very short, and 2. Not that well written, though I sort of had the idea in my head, and just wanted to write it.**

 **Not sure if it ties into the whole "We are family" thing, though I don't care, I might add more chapters to the fic (in general), I won't continue any of the short-stories any further, at least not in the nearest future (if ever).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!- J.K.R does!**

 **I Am Proud of You**

Alice Longbottom fiddled a lot with her hands. She fiddled with her quill during classes and tests. She fiddled with her necklace that Frank gave her, as well as her wedding ring.

When she came to St. Mungos she fiddled with her candy wrappers.

There was a boy that came to visit her quite a lot. He came every summer, every Christmas. The boy kept growing though and one day he was a man. Alice still did not know him and Neville knew that. He knew his mum would never recognize him, however, he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was not leaving his parents alone in the long-term ward at the St. Mungos hospital. He came as often as he could, and when he finished school he tried to come once every week.

When Neville was 26 the doctors had some hope that Alice might get better, she had always been the most healthy of the two. They pointed out the fact that her fiddling was a form of brain activity, it kept her moving. When Neville was 26 he tried to teach his mother how to write. After months of trying Neville was able to teach her the mechanism behind the letter _A_. However, she didn't actually know how to write, she would only continue the movement, after Neville had helped her getting started. Neville did not give up hope, and after 2 years he had successfully learnt her all the movements to the entire alphabet.

He knew that she would never understand what the lines she wrote meant, to her it would always just be a new way of fiddling. On the 31st of August Neville came in to his parents room to say goodbye. He would be starting his job as Herbology teacher at Hogwarts and unfortunately wouldn't be able to visit them every week anymore. Before he left, there was one line he needed his mother to write down…

"I am proud of you".

The tiny note meant a whole lot to him, even though he knew she would never know the meaning of it.


End file.
